Happy Holidays From The Gaang
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: What happens at the holiday celibration at the Western Air Temple? Laughter, flirting, explosions, sulking, eating, three girls and eight guys. Sure nothing's gonna happen. Just an inocent party. I guess they forgot about the phsyco princess on their tail
1. Chapter 1: Do We Have To

**In honor of the holiday seasson, three weeks off of school, and my utter boredom i decided to write a holidy fic. It will probably be four or five chapters or more or less. im not that good at estimating.**

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Zuko asked. He personally hated the holidays beyond human capacity but the young air bender insisted (forced) Zuko to attend.

"Because it's the holiday season. A time to forget about troubles and" Aang was interrupted

"We are in the middle of a friggin war. The battle of our lives is barely two months away and your saying to forget about our problems!" Zuko exclaimed.

"One day Zuko. Take one day to relax and enjoy this" Aang said slowly. Zuko sighed but followed the boy to the room the others were.

Katara and Sokka sat with their father laughing over something. Toph was telling stories about the Earth Rumble tournaments to The Duke, Haru, and Teo. Chit Sang sat with them but looked seemingly uninterested. Sokka and Suki were making out. Ya typical holidays. Zuko took a seat somewhere in the corner.

"Typical fucking holidays" he muttered.

Aang smiled and walked up to Katara. "Um hi" he offered giving a sheepish grin.

"Hi Aang" Katara replied relaxing a bit. "I think this was a good idea. We all needed the break."

On the other side of the room Toph challenged Haru to an earth bending match the next day and everyone was placing bets. All on Toph, of course.

"What's your problem?" Sokka walked up to Zuko.

"You know. My usual issues with the world. Nothing to worry about" Zuko said shrugging. He hadn't meant to ruin everyone's day especially Sokka who was now practically his best friend.

"Loosen up Zuko. You make it like something horrible is going to happen" Sokka said

"What are the chances of something horrible not happening?" Zuko asked

"Very very low" Sokka admitted.

Aang called everyone over for dinner. "I'd have to say this is the best holiday season I've ever had." Toph admitted. "It's also the only one I haven't had to wear a dress for" they toasted to that.

"I'm just happy we're all here unharmed, for the most part, and I want to give thanks for being reunited with my father" Katara said. Another toast.

"Happy holidays. I hope nothing explodes and nobody attacks. Let's eat" Sokka said. Katara and Aang rolled there eyes but everyone began laughing.

"Anyone have anything to add?" Hakoda asked

"The war will soon be over. I'm surrounded by friends. I'm content" Aang said. Haru, The Duke, Teo, and Chit Sang all muttered an agreement.

They all toasted and everyone went back to what they were doing. Laughing, making out, betting, sulking, and trying to be involved everywhere at once. I think we can tell who is who.

Then Aang did something half the room would have punched him for. Aang set up music and asked Katara to dance. Next thing you knew Sokka and Suki were out there too. Now the fact is that there were three girls. And a whole lot of guys. Not at all fair. And the only available girl……Toph Bei Fong.

"You've got to be kidding me" Haru muttered sitting next to Zuko. Eventually all the remainder of guys did so and Toph was not impressed. The only guy who hadn't tried her was Zuko and that kind of bugged Toph though she didn't know why she cared so much.

Aang decided to be fair and give Haru a chance with Katara. "That was nice of you" Zuko said raising an eyebrow as Aang took the empty seat.

"I try" Aang shrugged

"Toph you wanna dance?" Aang asked. Toph shrugged and walked up with him.

The two men, two young kids, and angst teen sat there in muse. Completely bored. And utterly annoyed.

Well Hakoda seemed to enjoy his children so happy though for some odd reason his eyes kept drifting to the scarred teen at his table. Though almost everyone's did. The gaang got used to Zuko's withdrawal and anti-social attitude. They also realized how un-Zuko-like this party was though they were still drawn back by the fact he didn't speak a word or even move all night.

It was rightfully so as Zuko knew his uncle was somewhere having a grand celebration. The whole fire nation was honoring Ozai and Azula. And his mother was somewhere doing something. Not to mention that the last holiday Zuko remembered he was in the infirmary on a boat. And the one two years earlier and funeral/coronation.

Katara was dancing with Aang again. "Sparky get your angst ass over here and dance" Toph yelled over the music. Everything stopped. It was weird. Zuko reluctantly walked over to Toph.

"Must you ruin my day?" he asked

"Please you ruin it fine all by yourself. Besides payback remember." Toph said. Truthfully she had other intentions but would never dare to show that Toph the reining champ of Earth Rumble Six has teenage girl hormones. Nope not gonna happen.

"Can you dance?" Zuko and Toph asked each other at the same time.

"Being from a family as such I was forced to learn" again together

"GUYS STOP" everyone else said simultaneously.

"We know your like siblings but please don't do the talk together thing." Haru said.

"SIBLINGS DON"T DO THAT" the two yelled back

"No offence Zuko but your's is psychotic and Toph you're an only child" Aang said smiling while everyone gave him weird looks. "It's true"

Zuko nodded and looked at Toph. "So can we get this over with?" he pleaded.

She smirked at his uncomfortable situation. "Sure"

* * *

**Well that's part one. i'm pretty happy with it. The next chapter gets more interesting. i also tried to keep everyone in character but im not sure how well i did.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Universe Must Hate Me

**Sorry I havent posted anything in so long. My power was out for a week and then i had some problems at school.**

**I actually wrote allot this week, i might post some of it. Everythign was kinda angst or bloody. As i said, bad week.**

**But three weeks of no school statrting tommorow so i'm gonna update everything. xD**

* * *

Zuko pulled Toph against him as the music played. She looked down and blushed. She pulled into her own jazz move and then back to Zuko who spun her. Everything was going so great.

__

BOOM

An explosive smashed through the wall. The original gaang plus Zuko ran together in a huddle. "Okay" Sokka started. "We need to plan this out" but Zuko and Aang had already sprinted off towards the hole in the wall. Toph and Katara quickly followed, leaving Sokka dumfounded. Him, and Hakoda, Suki, Haru, and Chit Sang all ran after them.

Chit Sang frowned. "Not her again. Why is she after you anyways?"

"Zuko's crazy sister, princess of the fire nation, HOW LONG WERE YOU IN PRISON?!?" Sokka yelled. Chit Sang shook his head muttering he's answer later and stood with the others. Sokka was so lost in the plan right now.

_Right_

He thought

_there is no plan_

Azula had just lowered herself to a seeable level. Zuko scowled. "Well Zuko was right," Sokka muttered "again" he slumped

Azula threw a wall of fire at them with almost no effort shown for the large move. Chit Sang and Aang were directing it away but Zuko instead shoved his back at her. Azula gave a shocked look, but smirked as lightning crackled around her. Everyone's face went blank.

Azula struck towards her brother as he took a stance. The others watched in awe as the lightning flowed through his body, static energy sparking around him letting off an eerie glow. He switched stance and held out his other arm. The lightning shot out of his body and straight at Azula.

She flipped in the air as the whole pillar she was standing on exploded. Zuko took a step back, energy already drained. Azula wasn't though. More lightning crackled about. Again her brother redirected it, this time hitting his mark. The lightning hit the side of Azula's leg. An area that wouldn't kill her, but it pierced the armor enough for her to be out.

The group walked over to the fallen princess as she staggered to get up. She lashed out a wall of deep blue fire around them which was met with all four elements. Nobody had realized the others blocking and the force threw them all back. Well except Sokka and Suki who were still standing there. Well Suki was trying to snap Sokka out of his shock.

Aang landed harshly against a pillar with Katara next to him. Toph had broken her fall with earth. Haru and Chit Sang had landed on the ground but were immediately up and running back to the princess. Zuko landed on the other pillar and sunk to the ground. No one really noticed as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

After a moment Zuko saw more attacks coming in their direction and blinked a few times to steady his vision. He got up just in time to jump out of the way of a giant fireball, landing hardly on the ground, again.

Aang and Azula had been fighting close range. Not the best idea with fire. Turns out Azula had back up with her. And they seemed to keep the others nicely busy.

Katara had two fire benders around her but the water octopus was as effective as before and they didn't' even get in shooting range. Sokka, Suki, Haru, and chit sang were in combat with fire benders and soldiers, one with a sword bigger and sharper than Sokka's.

Zuko had gotten up and was holding his own against however many benders were around him. Suddenly about five of them, being a good most, sunk in the earth and Toph brushed off her hands smiling. "Thought you could use some help"

"Thanks" he said before lashing a kick at one of the four remaining fighters. Toph had taken down two easily while Zuko finished the last one. The two then ran to help Aang, who was effectively being cornered. Azula staggered back as fire and earth together shot at her. Aang quickly air bended himself near his friends. "Thanks" he said while panting.

Azula's condition wasn't very good as well. She was done, like it or not. The remaining, living, of Azula's crew and her fled in their airship.

The group had gotten back together getting over the effects for a battle. Sokka was the first to speak. "Leave it to Azula to ruin our fun"

"Well the party room wasn't damaged" Aang tried to be optimistic.

"Let's go" Toph smiled. Zuko sighed but followed his friends back. He couldn't help but wonder why every time he got close to being happy the universe had to ruin the moment.

* * *

**Well I had to have some action in there for it to be one of my stories. xD**

**Poor poor Zuko, only comment. I love to punish him. Things gwet better though.**

**I havent really decided on ships for this, or is there even will be romance. Right now i'm leaning to Kataang, Toko, and Sukka. But i kinda was thinking i wanted something i write to be a Zutara, Teoph, and i dont know. I also kinda like Zuki. So if you have any suggestions feel free to put them in your reply. I might use them, might not.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Stuck Giving Love Advise

**Yeah, yeah the holidays are over but I'm still gonna keep writing this. xD**

**Sorry it took so long for an update. **

* * *

Everyone walked back inside like nothing happened, and went back to what they were doing. Toph walked over to Sokka who was sitting in the corner. "Um aren't you usually uh not sitting alone quietly"

"No Toph. Seriously go away. I was trying to get Suki to...." but now everyone was staring at them, and the mistletoe above them.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Toph asked nervously

"You guys are under the mistletoe" Haru started laughing.

"I'm blind, so it doesn't count" Toph slowly backed away, blushing.

"See, but it does" Katara said pushing her back.

"Fine but Snoozles, make it quick, and there will be payback" Toph spat.

Sokka chuckled. "I.....but....Suki" he groaned and leaned in to Toph. He had only planed for a quick peck but surprisingly Sokka really liked it. Toph seemed to also. She finally pulled away and everyone was giggling. Zuko was even smiling.

Toph turned away ad left, clenching her fist. "Can you guys at least warn me where the rest of them are!" she yelled

"Wait....there's more?" Teo asked warily.

"Uh yeah. There are five' Aang said smiling.

Everyone started looking up and around them. Suddenly there was cussing in the corner.

Suki and Zuko's chairs were under a mistletoe. They both glared, very meanly, at Aang.

"UH guys you have to kiss" Sokka pointed out. Then he realized Katara and Haru were also under one. "NO WAY YOU ARE KISSING MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"Aang," Zuko said calmly, "Remember when i said holiday parties were stupid" Aang nodded. "You've redefined that"

Aang shrugged. "It's not a big deal, just kiss her"

Suddenly Suki smirked. "Fine, but Katara and Haru go first"

Katara and Haru looked at each other awkwardly. "Um okay" he said and the two kissed. Aang looked down the whole time.

"guess your plan backfired" Teo said as Aang sat down.

"Yeah" Aang replied glumly.

"Your turn" Katara said to Suki smirking.

Suki sighed. Then she realized how much this would annoy Sokka. She pulled in and started making out with Zuko, who at first was shocked but then didn't resist so much. Sokka's mouth was gaping opened the whole time.

Suki pulled back and smiled. She waved at Sokka. "That's what you and Toph looked like"

Sokka mumbled something and sat down.

Aang looked weirdly at Zuko who went back to his corner. He walked aver to him. "You seemed to enjoy that"

Zuko shrugged. "Seriously Zuko, do you like her?" Aang asked eagerly.

"First of all she's Sokka's girlfriend, second I don't know her, and third...I think I might have a girlfriend" Zuko said awkwardly.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"Mai" Zuko said softly.

"The girl with Azula who throws knives?" Aang asked

Zuko sighed like he had done when Sokka asked. "Yeah" but noticing he was kinda staring off he added, "But we're not together anymore" a bit to fast

Zuko was not extremely embarrassed so he felt like embarrassing Aang a bit. "What about you and Katara?"

Aang sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Um well.... how'd you know?"

"Aang, you might be able to save the four nations......but you are clueless about girls"

Sokka had walked over and overheard the discussion. "Yup Aang. But Zuko your one to talk. I think I'm the only one who can land a lady around here. I mean really, I have like what, three girls after me"

Sokka felt an eerie presence behind him. Zuko and Aang couldn't help but laugh. Sokka looked at the older teen strangely. Zuko, laughing.

Sokka turned around to see two very angry women. "I'm just gonna go do something far, far away" Sokka said before running off.

The two girls busted into laughter and left. "So you know I like Katara" Aang asked

"Yeah. And I think she likes you back" Zuko said

"Would you mind um maybe helping me...um....HowDoIAskHerOut?" Aang asked quickly.

"Uhhh, why don't you ask Sokka that?" Zuko said somewhat uncomfortably.

"I don't think he'd like the idea of Katara dating" Aang admitted.

Zuko sighed. How could he explain to the young avatar that girls were more of a challenge for him then the whole war itself.....

* * *

**Yes me, Angsty Anime Star wrote a romance chapter for like three of my fics. For some reason (i still blame my cousins videos (read autors not like three chapters back in my story Why Me for rambling explanation))**

**I decided to stick with canon ships and add some crack shps for fun. In other words this is NOT a Tokka Zuki and Kataru. Or is it......**

**No it's not. xD **

**Well like always Please Read and Reply**


End file.
